This invention relates to a front fender of a motorcycle secured to front forks supporting a front wheel at the lower ends, and more particularly it is concerned with a front fender of a dual purpose vehicle.
In dual purpose vehicles each serving as an ordinary motorcycle and a moto-crosser, the front fender is displaced upwardly from the front wheel and has a short rear section to avoid its interference with travelling on rough road surfaces having bumps and projections when serving as a moto-crosser. Thus, when such vehicles are used as ordinary motorcycles for travelling on rainy days or over wet land, mud would be splashed against the rider and vehicle body by the front wheel because the rear portion of the front fender is too short to provide protection against it, thereby leaving the rider and vehicle body smeared with mud. Also, in dual purpose vehicles of the prior art, the front fender and the headlight cover are constructed as separate entities and secured to the front forks supporting at the lower ends the front wheel, and the headlight cover is usually designed to serve concurrently as a number plate which is indispensable to dual purpose vehicles when they function as moto-crossers. This tendency in designing dual purpose vehicles has shown no change for several years in the past and has caused the appeal of this type of vehicles to the users to decline.